


Habits

by faustianmerman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Skinny!Steve, drug dealer!Tony, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianmerman/pseuds/faustianmerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Steve Rogers wasn't a junkie, or pot-head, or whatever the terms were, he was just a sick art student, looking for some sort of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackRoseMyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMyou/gifts).



> heyo, so this is my first time ~*~officially~*~ writing for this fandom, and it's been a long time writing smut in particular. Also, I don't do drugs myself, so if anything is off, or incorrect let me know and I can fix accordingly. Please forgive me if it seems rushed in any sort of way, I wanted to get it done quickly for a friend, also this hasn't been beta'd. But please enjoy~!

A cough wracked through Steve as he hurried down the stairs of his dorm, checking his watch to make sure that he would be at the appointed meeting place on time. The meeting with Tony. He was a bit nervous, after all this was the first time he was buying drugs, but he reassured himself, remembering that it was for his asthma, and that he wasn't some hooligan just doing it to get high. No, Steve Rogers wasn't a junkie, or pot-head, or whatever the terms were, he was just a sick art student, looking for some sort of relief.

After the last flight of stairs he doubled over and wheezed out a cough, catching the attention of two other young men his age who were chatting by the door. He smiled sheepishly at them as he patted himself down to feel where his inhaler was, and after two shots of it, his breathing became a bit easier, but he still had a bit of a wheeze to him as he left the dorm altogether, turning left to the alley where Bucky said that Tony usually frequented. His thoughts brushed over his last encounter with Bucky, whose perfect coif had become a long and greasy mess, and where his face was bright and cheery, dark circles had appeared. After all, war wasn't kind, and for the soldiers that found alternative coping methods, a dishonorable discharge was their reward.

'It should help with your asthma, and other illnesses.' His friend had told him and with a sorrowful look added, 'And it might help you cope...with what happened to your mom and all.' Steve's face scrunched up in anger and he stopped in his tracks, hands balled into fists at his sides as another cough forced it's way out of him. He knew Bucky was trying to help, but to insinuate that Steve wasn't strong enough on his own to deal with his mother's death...it was a low blow. And so, the blond took as deep of a breath as he could to calm himself and kept walking. He needed relief, not an out.

His thoughts returned to the nervous ones that he had when leaving his dorm as he turned the corner into the dingy and small alley, which quickly turned into a dead-end. He looked around as he slowly made his way to the figure at the end of the alley, and once he got close enough, he saw a young man around his age who looked like he hadn't slept in days drinking a cup of coffee and humming to himself. Once he caught the sight of Steve, he put the coffee down on the top of a dumpster and rubbed his hands together quickly, as if they were cold. 

“What'cha need?” He asked, glancing around quickly, before looking back at the blond.

Steve cleared his throat quickly. “A-Are you Tony?” He felt so stupid asking that, and being in such an uncertain place with an uncertain person. 

Tony looked at him warily before crossing his arms over his chest. “Depends who's asking.”

Much to his own surprise, Steve let out a small laugh, whether it was because of his nerves or not, he wasn't sure. “Sorry, I'm Steve, my friend Bucky uh, recommended you...” He wasn't sure how to finish that statement, but he figured by dropping his friend's name, it would quell whatever suspicions Tony had.

“Bucky? Good kid, great customer. So, like I said, what'cha need?” The brunet asked with a smirk, all suspicions seemingly gone from his body language.

“Oh, uh,” Steve paused and looked around before looking back at Tony. “Marijuana.” He whispered, his hands starting to fidget with the bottom of his jacket, as he quickly remembered how much money he brought with him and hoped it was enough. 

This time it was Tony's turn to laugh, but instead of the small one that Steve had let out earlier, it was more of a moderate chuckle, like he was amused by Steve. “I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say this is your first time buying.” He held his hand up to keep the blond from speaking. “And if you're going to ask how, it's because of the way you're acting and exactly how you asked for you drug of choice.” He turned and opened a briefcase, and when Steve tried to peek to see what was in there, Tony moved to block the view. “So, weed, the gateway drug, are you just curious or are you rebelling?”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked quickly.

“Well, the two main reasons why people start drugs is either because they're curious or because they hate their parents and want to ruin their lives by ruining themselves.” A small pause hung in the air as Tony cleared his throat, realizing what he had said, and brought his smirk back. “So, which is it?”

“Actually,” The blond paused as he watched Tony measure and weigh baggies. “I'm getting it for my asthma.” 

“Uh huh” Tony grunted out as he calculated the price in his head and began to hand the drugs to Steve before pulling them back suddenly. “Wait, do you even have anything to smoke this with, or out of?” Steve shook his head. “Huh. Here, how about this, come with me to my place, and I'll teach you.” 

“I...I don't know, I don't really know you and--”

“I get it, I'm a scary drug dealer and you don't know what will happen if you come with me. I mean, you can always learn from Bucky if that will make you feel more comfortable.” Tony offered with a small shrug. 

Steve thought it over, and honestly, he didn't want to have Bucky teach him because his friend was into such heavier stuff, he felt like he'd be pressured into that as well. But on the other hand, Tony was someone he didn't know at all, even though he seemed like a nice enough guy. He wasn't sure if the devil he knew was better or not. 

“I...I think I'll come with you.” Steve answered finally, seeing a grin break out on Tony's face.

“Great! I'll hold onto your supply until we get there, and don't worry, I don't live too far from here, so it won't be that long of a walk.” He replied gathering up his stuff and placing it in a red and gold backpack and gesturing for Steve to follow him.

The two block walk consisted of small chit-chat, each asking the other what they did, and Steve finding out that Tony was actually an MIT student on break, as well as he for the winter and that he was in New York visiting his father. When asked about his own parents, Steve shrugged and gave Tony the news that his mother had just recently passed. Tony placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and gave his condolences as they reached the apartment. 

The cold air had gotten to Steve pretty bad, and once they were inside, he let out a coughing fit that he had been so desperately holding back. Doubling over slightly and holding on to the couch so as not to completely collapse during this state, Steve gave a small smile once he was done and reached for his inhaler once again, noticing that he was almost out of the medicine. Again, semi-deep breaths were took for Steve to recover a bit, and he sat upon Tony's couch after shrugging his jacket off. 

“You okay?” The brunet asked as he set everything up, a genuinely concerned look was on his face, and he almost found it weird that he was worried about this kid. A small nod came from Steve as he watched the drug dealer grab the weed and some papers before he sat down next to him. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked as he watched Tony put some of the substance in the paper and proceed to lick the edge of the paper to get it to stick together. 

“I'm rolling a joint for us.” Tony explained quickly. “It's sort of like rolling your own cigarettes, except the outcome is much better.” A smirk broke out on his face and Steve let out a laugh, finding that being around Tony he was comfortable, and most of his stresses melted away. Surely, the rest would fall away as well with the drugs, but he quickly steeled that thought and reminded himself—asthma, this was for his asthma.

“For us? I thought you were just going to teach me...” Steve murmured as he watched Tony take a quick toke and exhale slowly, smoke billowing out of his perfect mouth and into the still air. The blond doubted he would be as graceful or attractive when his turn came around.

“It's more fun to get high with someone else.” A light pause. “Tell me, Steve, have you ever heard of 'shotgunning' before?” Tony asked, a new light to his eyes as he moved closer to Steve, thighs beginning to touch. 

He had heard Bucky say something about it before, and Steve tried so hard to remember. “Isn't that some sort of...kiss?” He asked, unsure of where this was going.

“It doesn't have to be, unless...you want it to.” Tony shrugged, toying with the joint in one hand as the other came up to run through his hair. He seemed nervous, and Steve wondered why. He thought it over for a second, he had kissed guys before...well, guy, rather. Bucky was his first kiss, his first everything, really. And he would be lying if he said that what had happened to his friend that caused him to sleep with everything known to man, didn't hurt the blond. 

It was Steve's turn to shrug when he uttered “I'll try it.”

And before he had a chance to think, Tony's mouth was on his, exhaling smoke into him. Steve breathed it in, and instead of coughing or spluttering, he let out a light moan as his eyes slipped closed. Slowly, hesitantly, his hand came up to cup Tony's cheek as the brunet deepend the kiss and began exploring the skinner one's mouth. As the drugs started to take effect, Steve wasn't sure if he was getting high off of that, or off of Tony. Tongues and teeth clashed for dominance as the brunet pushed Steve back onto the couch and straddled him, pulling away to peel his shirt off in the process. 

“Wait,” Steve breathed out as Tony started to undo the blond's pants. Brown eyes quirked up in confusion as his hands halted on the zipper. “I...I want to watch you.” He mumbled as his face turned red in realization at the situation and just how hard his cock was straining against it's confinements. Tony quickly complied after giving a quick kiss to Steve's clothed erection. He stood up, and slowly undid the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper down, tooth by tooth as Steve did the same. And once Tony pulled off his pants to reveal that he wasn't wearing any underwear, a fire raged in Steve's core that made him want to thoroughly fuck the man in front of him.

Instead Steve tried to calm himself as he pulled out his cock, already dripping with precum, and gave it a few lazy strokes, watching as Tony sat back on the couch, hooking on leg on the back of it, to give Steve the perfect view of everything, including his puckered hole. Tony groaned as he glanced over at Steve and saw how big he was as he stroked himself. 

“Want you inside me.” Tony gasped as he rocked up into his hand, putting on a show for Steve. Gaps and groans were heard throughout the heavy apartment air as Steve began a steady rhythm on his cock, watching intently at how Tony moaned and arched with every stroke of his own. Before he knew it, Steve was on his knees in front of Tony and moved the other's hand away as his mouth descended on the brunet's member. 

“Oh fuck, Steve!” Tony moaned as Steve began to bob his head up and down, while assaulting Tony's dick with his tongue, swirling around the head and increasing suction. All the while, pumping his own cock to the rhythm that his head had set. Tony's hand reached down to grab at Steve's hair and fisted it for purchase. “Don't stop!” 

A light laugh erupted from Steve and the vibrations caused Tony to moan louder than he had when they started this little session. He wanted Tony to come, wanted to taste what the other man had to offer, and thus continued his work on Tony's cock. Sucking and pumping, moans and groans, biting of lips and pulling at hair was the situation Steve had landed himself in. And all he really wanted was to try some weed, not get caught up with his drug dealer in sucking the guy off while jerking into his own hand at a rapid pace. 

“S-Steve, if you don't pull back, I'm gonna...fuck I'm about to--” Tony practically let out a scream when he came in Steve's mouth, and Steve swallowed it down greedily, loving the taste of the man on his back for him as he too came from Tony's scream alone. After a good thirty seconds of milking what was left from Tony, he pulled off the brunet's cock with an obscene pop and a sheepish smile, being high from both the weed and from what just occurred. 

“Drugs are kind of fun.” Steve laughed as Tony pulled him to rest on top of the brunet. And Tony only shook his head, a ghost of a laugh coming from him as well as one arm came around Steve's waist to hold him in place, not that he needed to, Steve would've stayed where he was no matter what. 

“Some of them are, yeah. But now I think it's time we take a quick rest and--” Tony yawned, the days lack of sleep finally catching up to him. “Now we sleep.” He finished, snuggling into Steve as the blond reached over to put out the joint so as not to cause a fire while they slept. Steve breathed in Tony's scent as he started to drift off, realizing that his breathing was a lot better than it had been in a while.


End file.
